


Loki Imagine

by thelovelies



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Warriors Three - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelies/pseuds/thelovelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just a little loki oneshot i wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Imagine

IMAGINE: Truth or Dare with the Gang (Pre-Thor)  
“Alright, Alright, Skadi, do you take a challenge, or do you choose to be of candor?” Volstagg asked you as you sat on the leather settee, one leg crossed under the other, leaning on the back of the couch.  
“I choose a challenge,” You stayed in the same position, knowing a challenge was the easiest way to go.  
The others groaned, and Sif nudged your left shoulder.  
“Come on Skadi, show a minority of courage. You have chosen challenge every round. It is becoming uninteresting to play this game with you.” She smiled, this sort of grin which made you realize she was joking. Mostly.  
“I change my mind. I choose to tell the truth!” The others cheered, and you sat up a little straighter, you were a practiced liar, and this change in scenery made you feel out of place.  
Thor and Fandral smiled at each other and Fandral stood, and walked around the fire to the other side of the circular davenport. He whispered something into Volstagg’s ear. Volstagg smiled and laughed, his eyes full of delight and villainy, a look not so often seen.  
“Ah yes, Skadi. Please tell us who you favor the most out of us. With the exception of Sif, we know she is your favorite.” Volstagg smirked. You felt a feeling in the pit of your stomach, knowing whoever you chose would reveal an infatuation that the others would not cease to tease you about.  
I chose this, it would do me no good to lie. You sat up straighter, and you thought you saw Thor sit up in his seat as you did. He must think it is him. Adorable little weird one. Thor had thought you had a crush on him for months, and you could not figure out why he thought so.  
You took a deep breath and spoke loud and clear, “Loki.”  
Everyone looked taken aback with your answer, even Loki did slightly. One eyebrow raised from his book, however he did not give his full attention.  
“I never expected this, Skadi has a crush on the trickster God!” Sif snickered, “Where did these feelings come from?” she asked you.  
You smirked at Loki, “ That would require another truth question, and alas, my turn in over.”


End file.
